


Buckle

by AvatarMN



Series: The Boys Room [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asking Out, Bad Boys, Banter, Bathroom Sex, Booty Calls, Budding Love, Casual Sex, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Crushes, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Dirty Talk, Fashion & Couture, Hair-pulling, Holidays, Hook-Up, Horny Teenagers, Humor, Illustrated, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Nerdiness, Not Wearing Underwear, Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Porn, Punk, Punk/Nerd, School, Skipping Class, Smut, Sneaking Around, Students, Teenagers, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk!Jack summons Nerd!Hiccup to the restroom at their high school.  Jack shows off a new fashion accessory and challenges Hiccup to follow a holiday tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buckle

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [Fish Eye no Miko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko)
> 
> Illustration by [Thatendyperson](http://thatendyperson.tumblr.com) added on 2014-02-21.
> 
> **Update: 2016-01-18. This story is now part 2 in a series. A prequel has been written, and a prequel will follow.**
> 
> Illustration by [Kit-Replica](http://kit-replica.tumblr.com) added on 2016-02-22.

Hiccup was leaning over a textbook, highlighter in hand, when his phone vibrated. He pushed his chair back and held the phone low, beneath the desk. It was a text.

_im here_  
_my office_  
_now_  
_xoxo_

Except they were skull & crossbones and vampire lips emoji.

It was Jack.

Hiccup sighed, slipping the phone back in his pocket. His lips curled in a tiny grin and he shook his head slightly. But he raised his hand.

"Ms. Joyce, may I be excused?"

"You may."

Hiccup strolled past the teacher, hooking his finger so the she could lift the hall pass from its spot hanging on the side of her desk and hand it to him. He gave her an apologetic shrug, but she just smiled warmly. He was her best student, after all. Which only made him feel more guilty.

Hiccup briskly proceeded down the empty hall, passing the first available restroom and continuing to the next. He entered, and the door swung shut behind him. No one was at the urinals. All of the stall doors hung open except for the last one, the handicapped stall. 

Jack's "office".

Hiccup's sneakers squeaked loudly on the tile as he approached the locked door. He rapped it with his knuckles.

"It's me," Hiccup whispered.

"What's the password?" came from within the stall.

" _Goodbye_ , asshole."

The door swung open. Jack held it aside and stepped back, leaning casually against the wall to give Hiccup space to enter.

"Close enough," Jack drawled, tilting his head. Hiccup stared at him, saying nothing for too long. Jack's tongue appeared, moistening his lips before his pouting lower one slipped between his teeth for the briefest of nibbles. His smile was cocky, as always.

The senior's bleached white hair stood up in tousled spikiness, shaved short at the temples and the elegant nape of his neck. The silver ring at the corner of his mouth was balanced by another on the opposite brow, and he had a round stud on the side of one nostril. Over a deep burgundy red shirt, he wore a vintage black motorcycle jacket. Hiccup knew it read "BELIEVE" in stenciled letters on the back. "BE" and "VE" in white paint across the top and bottom, and "LIE" between; in red. He wore faded skinny jeans on his long legs, tapering into heavy leather boots. He always wore them unlaced and loose so that they clomped when he walked, and he could step out of them whenever he sat down; exposing stocking-less pale feet with black lacquered nails that matched the ones on his fingers.

Why the fuck did he have to be so sexy? He was the definition of the wrong type of guy.

"You look good," Jack commented, rolling his wrist in a casual gesture toward Hiccup's own ensemble. A print tee under an open green flannel shirt, with Chuck Taylors and blue mom jeans. Wal Mart's fall collection, head to toe.

Hiccup snorted and pushed thick-rimmed glasses up his freckled nose.

"Yeah, right," he scoffed, his gaze wandering again. "You're just fishing for me to tell _you_ how good you look."

"You already did," Jack smirked. "My eyes are up here."

Hiccup stiffened and raised his gaze. Jack's chocolatey brown eyes were one of his best features, anyway... Hiccup cleared his throat and scowled.

"You know, suspension means you're not supposed to be here," Hiccup grumbled. "Those of us who _are_ have class, and need to get back to it. So what do you want?"

"You were right," Jack replied mildly. "I came to show you something I'm wearing. My new belt buckle."

Jack tucked his jacket behind him, pinning it between his body and the wall, then lifted the hem of his shirt. Hiccup's eyes lingered first over the suddenly exposed flat belly, and the sparse trail of dark hair that peeked over the low rise of his jeans and pointed at his navel. Who didn't love belly flash and treasure trails?

Jack hooked a finger under his belt buckle and angled it to call Hiccup's attention. The strap was retro, a gaudy candy red and emerald green checked pattern in vinyl, and the buckle was in the shape of some kind of plant. It was cloisonné, plated in silver-edged art glass. Long teardrop-shaped leaves and clusters of white berries.

  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/UcZEEEq.jpg)

  


"Is that," Hiccup squinted, _"mistletoe?"_

"It is, smart guy. I was hoping you'd _kiss_ me under it," Jack's voice was low and husky. Hiccup glared at him. Jack's lips spread in a toothy smile, and he defended himself, "It's traditional! Don't be a Scrooge, Hiccy."

"You think that just because I blew you a couple of times, you can _summon_ me in here like this?" Hiccup's expression grew neutral, which scared Jack more than the flinty glare.

"I _miss_ you. What I _really_ want is for you to cut and hang out with me, but I know you won't do that. Will you?" Jack said, putting both hands on Hiccup's shoulders.

Hiccup pressed his lips together and shook his head, deflating a little. He shrugged Jack's hands off, and turned around. Jack's heart skipped, but then Hiccup just closed and locked the door to the stall. The sophomore turned again, locking eyes with Jack and grinning wickedly. Jack released his breath and smiled back. 

" _Obviously_ , the kissing-under-the-mistletoe tradition is because mistletoe is a pagan fertility symbol," Hiccup began, removing his glasses and tucking them into his shirt pocket. "But did you know that it's a fertility symbol because the druids associated the white berries; which are sticky to the touch; with the semen of the gods?"

"No shit?" Jack's eyebrows arched. "That's awesome."

Hiccup hooked his fingers into Jack's belt for support and suddenly dropped to his knees.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Jack breathed, shuddering with desire. His fingers raked through Hiccup's thick auburn hair.

Hiccup had to hurry. So he wasted no time, unceremoniously pulling Jack's zipper down without bothering to undo his belt or the button. Hiccup knew that Jack always went commando. So he just pried open the fly and reached inside the tight pants, scooping out the older boy's cock and balls as gently as he could.

Then he went to work. He tugged at the shaft, pressing with his thumb at the frenulum beneath the cock head. He flicked his tongue over the glans, hastily moistening it. Then he closed his lips around the rim and sucked, poking and teasing at the slit. He was glad Jack wasn't pierced down here. Cock piercing plus a mouth full of braces divided by a rushed blowjob was an equation for disaster.

In no time at all Jack's organ was plumped to full hardness, and Hiccup drew the shaft deeper into his mouth. Its girth stretching his jaw, its length pushing at the back of his throat, its weight compressing his tongue; he began to salivate liberally. He didn't swallow, letting it lubricate the throbbing tube of flesh. He retreated to the head again and drew a deep breath. Then he took another plunge, gathering the thick saliva and pushing it deep so when the glans hit the back of his throat again, Hiccup relaxed his larynx and finally swallowed. 

  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/HieNAMP.png)

  


The senior was left gasping. Damn! Did all nerds give such great head? Jack's friends were so listless about it. The punk ethic was incompatible with pride in a job well done. But he supposed a nerd never did anything without every intention of winning top marks. It made perfect sense, when you thought about it.

Hiccup's cute freckled nose was buried in Jack's bush, and the kid actually forced his tongue out. Flattening broad and thin, it curled around the shaft and slipped past his teeth to lap at Jack's balls.

"Look at you. You are so fuckin' hardcore, kid," Jack growled with appreciation, holding the boy's head with both hands. "Deck my balls."

Hiccup coughed around the thick slab of Jack's dick, his cheeks puffing out. He pushed at the older boy's hips firmly, and Jack loosened his grip on Hiccup's hair. The fleshy member was disgorged and Hiccup took gasping breaths, ropy spit stretching between his puffy lips and Jack's shiny crown. He gave the cock a few twisting, slippery tugs with his closed fist, while he caught his breath.

"Deck your balls?" Hiccup rasped. "That's _poetry_. Ramones lyrics?" he teased.

"Shut up and suck it," Jack chuckled, jabbing at Hiccup's lips.

The sophomore opened up and did just that. Taking it straight down his throat again, three times in rapid succession. All the way down, back to the lips, and down again. This was fun, but it was time to end it. Ms. Joyce's affection for her star pupil would only go so far.

_"Fuuuuuck,"_ Jack hissed, "I'm coming already." He was almost embarrassed. But this kid was too good! Hiccup retreated to the head again, opening his jaws wide and tilting his head so Jack could see his tip laying against the younger boy's tongue. He kept teasing Jack's frenulum, and pulling at the shaft with those twisting motions.

Jack groaned and spilled his load. It filled Hiccup's mouth, and when the boy closed his lips around the glans and swallowed, some escaped around the edges and dribbled down his chin. Jack gripped Hiccup's hair with one fist, and slapped the tiled wall behind him with the other hand until the contractions subsided and his orgasm faded away. His knees had buckled, and without the support of the wall and the traction of the rubber soles on his boots he, would have fallen.

_Buckled._ Now Hiccup was fondling the mistletoe belt buckle with his fingertips, holding Jack's diminishing shaft with the other and licking it clean. He gave the head one last lap, and showily kissed it twice before tucking it back into Jack's pants and carefully raising the zipper.

Hiccup sat back on his haunches and grinned up at Jack, his cheeks rosy and eyes sparkling. He looked like a puppy begging for approval. Jack whimpered deep in his throat at the cuteness, and pulled Hiccup up by his shoulders, to kiss him deeply but softly. He tasted himself in the other boy's mouth.

"Did I hurt you?" Jack panted when they came up for breath. He touched Hiccup's wet lashes. The tracks of tears streaked from the corners of his eyes.

"No! That's just something that happens when you deep-throat," Hiccup croaked, smiling and wiping with the edges of his hand.

"Thank you. Really," Jack said. He stared so intensely into Hiccup's eyes that the boy averted them and blushed harder.

"No problem, I loved it," Hiccup declared. "I _really_ have to go. _Right now_. But I'm glad you came," Hiccup started when he realized what he said, and they both laughed.

"Wait," Jack held him when Hiccup tried to pull away. "You've got a spot," Jack explained, leaning down to lick a glob of cum that had fallen on Hiccup's shirt. He gently sucked on the flannel, then rubbed at the damp spot with his thumb. It didn't show. "There." 

When Jack met Hiccup's eyes again, the other boy had a weird look of mixed surprise and affection in them. Then Jack opened the shirt and read the text on the tee that Hiccup wore underneath. _Chemists do it periodically on a table._ He laughed.

"That's funny! Gives me an idea for next time."

" _Next_ time, huh?" Hiccup prompted, replacing his eyeglasses.

"Yeah. I'd like to see you a lot more often, and not just in bathrooms. Is that okay? Only one more day until Christmas break," Jack pointed out. He wasn't sure he liked this vulnerable feeling in his heart, but he was sure he liked Hiccup. He had a hunch that if they got to know each other, they'd find they had a lot more in common than anyone would expect.

"Yeah, definitely," Hiccup grinned. "Call me. I have to run! _Seriously_." 

He broke away and trotted to the sink, passing his hands under the water and swiping them over his lips and chin. He pulled two paper towels and hit the door running, still drying. But he made eye contact and gave Jack a smile and a wave-salute before he disappeared.

Jack ambled up to the sink and studied his smiling reflection in the mirror. Something seemed different. Could it be that love was a good look on him? 

"Oh, _gag_ me," he muttered to himself, turning on the tap.

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate comments and kudos. Feedback makes me so happy, you don't even know.
> 
> Again, illustrations by [Thatendyperson](http://thatendyperson.tumblr.com) and [Kit-Replica](http://kit-replica.tumblr.com).


End file.
